My Big Secret
by Star Anttila
Summary: Jade doesn't feel like talking to Tori today & Tori's fine with that till she notices that Jade isn't at the table at lunch. She get worried & goes to look for her. When she finds her, her heart suddenly hurts. She's not sure why, but she's upset & hurt. With the help of Andre she soon feels better. Jade notices that Tori's been avoiding her & she wants to know why.
1. Chapter 1

My big secret

Chapter 1

Jade's POV;

I wake up to my alarm clock going off. "Ugh, Another day of school." I thought to myself.

I manage to get myself out of bed and get dressed. I go down stairs and make myself some breakfast and coffee. When I finish I grab my leather jacket and leave for school in my red mustang. I get to school at 8:15. I head toward my locker and grab my books for my classes this morning. I look over and see Tori. I roll my eyes and close my locker. I'm so not in the mood for her today, so I just walked right by her and head to my class. She looked at me, I wasn't facing her back I could _feel_ her eyes on me. _I liked it_, but I wasn't going to look at her. I know that's what she wants me to do, and I _like_ winning. _Though she looked adorable today. Jade, stop. Just stop, you know you can't._ I pushed my thoughts away and went to my class.

Tori's POV;

When I get my books from my locker I see _Jade_, she looks _different_ today. She's wearing her usual dark clothes, but something seems off. Before I can give it much thought Andre comes by my locker.

"Hey Tori." He says.

I quickly push my thoughts of Jade away and say "Hey Andre."

"Are you alright? You look a bit, flushed. Did something happen?" He asked.

"Nothing just got something on my mind." I say trying to keep my mind away from thoughts of Jade.

"Tori... Tori?!" I heard Andre say to me.

"Oh sorry. What's up?" I asked.

"The bell rang. Are you sure you're alright? You seem preoccupied." He said concern growing in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. See you at lunch. Bye." We both leave and go to our classes.

Class was very boring and I couldn't care less about what was going on at the moment, then it hit me.

_Jade. She just walked right past me today, she didn't make fun of me, pick on me or anything like that. In fact, she just walked straight passed me and went to class. I wonder what happened. She must have wanted to get to class early, but why? And where's Beck? I haven't seen them together in a while. Was Jade cheating on him? Was Beck cheating on her? We're they even together? Well of course they are, they love each other. Blah, I just they would just break up already. She's wayyy to good for him. Woah, were did that come from?_

~Lunch Time~

I got my lunch and sat at our normal today with the gang, though something was missing. Jade and Beck weren't there. I thought maybe Andre would know so when I sat down I asked him about it.

"Hey Andre, do you know where Beck and Jade are?"

"All I know is they aren't together. Beck is with Sikowitz, as for Jade. I have no idea." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said trying to put on my best smile.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was looking for her, that's all."

_I wonder where she is. What could she be doing, its lunch time? Jade doesn't have any clubs to go to, and if she's not with Beck where is she?_ Then it hit me. I quickly finished my lunch and walked through the hall to the janitors' closet. If she's not here then she must have went home. I walked toward the door then reached for the handle. I hesitated to open it at first, but I had to know where Jade was. And when I opened the door _I wished I hadn't_ because what I saw _broke my heart._ I saw Jade kissing some girl. Obviously someone she had class with. I let out a gasp I didn't even know I was holding in, that's when Jade looked up at me. "_I really need to get out of here_." I thought to myself.

"What do you want Vega. Can't you see I'm busy." Jade said to me, than smirked at the brunette who was looking back at her.

"I… Uh… Bye." I opened the door and ran down the hall.

_Who's was the slut Jade was kissing? Why was she kissing her? I never knew Jade liked girls too. Why is this bothering me so much? Where's Beck? Does he know about Jade and this girl? I have so many questions. _Before I could think anything else I heard a voice_. Is that Jade?_ Then I realize who it was. It was Andre.

"Tori?" He said.

I don't respond. He calls me again;

_I can't talk to anyone right now. I just can't. It hurts too much, Jade being with that girl. I'm so mad, but at the same time, I can feel the tears starting to build in my eyes._

I hear him call my name once more but this time I just run for the door.

_I just can't do this right now, I can't talk to him. I don't want him to see me crying. And I know he'll ask me why, and I'm not even sure why I'm upset. Jade can do whatever she wants, but yet it bothers me that she was kissing that girl._

I held back the tears and ran to my car. I got in and drove home, leaving school and missing all my afternoon classes. Though right now, I really didn't care. And my parents weren't going to be home so I was safe. When I got home I ran up to my room and let the tears fall. I kept replaying the events of today. Seeing Jade kissing that girl, seeing the way Jade was smirking at her. I really shouldn't have tortured myself by thinking about it, but I couldn't help it. I cried for hours then I passed out. I woke up at 7:30. I checked my phone and I had several missed calls. Most from Andre, and two from Cat. I had _15 unread text messages_ all of them from Andre asking me if I was okay. When I woke up I called him back. He answered almost right away.

"Hey." I said still a bit sleepy.

"Hey Tor. What happened today? Why did you run away? And why didn't you go to your classes?" He asked.

"Nothing happened. As for why I didn't go to my classes, I couldn't handle the events of today and I just ran to my car and went home." I replied.

"I was so worried about you why didn't you answer your phone?" He said.

"I passed out after crying for hours." I replied remembering Jade kissing that girl.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there soon." He said, and then hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

My Big Secret

Chapter 2

Jade's POV

_I can't believe Vega caught me in the janitor's closet. Out of everyone why Vega? What was she even doing there? I have to keep her quiet about that. Where is she anyway? _I looked around for her and when I didn't see her anywhere, I found Andre.

"Hey, Andre. Do you know where Vega is?" I asked, hoping he'd say she was in class still.

"Uh, I think she went home." He looked at me curiously.

"When?" I asked.

"After lunch. She just _took off_ and ran to her car. I didn't get to talk to her so I'm not sure why she left." He explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Bye." I said then walked to my locker and put my books away.

_Vega left. Vega hasn't been here since lunch. So she missed all her afternoon classes. Why'd she leave? Did she leave because I was using the janitor's closet and she couldn't? Ugh, I so need to be careful when it comes to make out sessions._ I walked around while trying to clear my thoughts when I ran into Cat.

"Hey Jadey!" She said in her usual peppy tone.

"Hey Kitty Cat." I said not really caring if she called me Jadey right now.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well I called you Jadey, and you didn't tell me not to. And you didn't threaten me either." I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Vega saw me kissing this girl from class. We were in the janitor's closet and Vega walked in." I said plainly.

"Jade!" She said.

"What? I'm not with Beck anymore, and she was going through a break up. We were both free at lunch and it was fun. No strings attached." I said, not at all seeing the big deal.

"So you're saying you only did it because you wanted to help her out?" She asked.

"No. Not at all. She was totally pretty." I said smiling.

"Yeah, she is pretty. She reminds me a lot of Tori. Brown eyes, brown hair." She said.

"What are you getting at here Cat?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Can't you see?" She asked.

"See what?" I asked.

"You've been having these "make out sessions" for two weeks. All of the people are like Tori in one way or another. You're just pushing your feelings away by being with other people." She replied calmly.

"Excuse me?!" I asked feeling my anger build.

"It's okay Jade. We know you like Tori and it's perfectly fine." She said.

"Me like Tori? Are you kidding?" I asked trying not to scream.

"Jade, you don't need to hide it anymore." She replied.

"I don't like Vega!" I screamed.

I was so mad that my best friend thought I liked Tori. _I mean Tori Vega, seriously?_ After I screamed in Cat's face I went to my car and drove home. _I can't believe her._

Tori's POV

I didn't have to wait long before Andre got to my house. He was at my house in 10 minutes. He rung the door bell and I opened the door almost right after he rang the bell. He gave me a hug as soon as he saw me. After the hug ended, he broke the silence.

"Tori, I was so worried. I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Thanks Andre. And I'm alright now." I said forcing a small smile across my lips.

"You never told me what happened, but if you're not ready, its fine. I'm here for when you do. But if you don't, then I totally understand too." He replied.

"Nothing's wrong." I said.

"Tori, if you were crying for hours it was obviously something. And obviously something big at that."

"It's…. It's Jade." I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"What, what did she do? Did she hurt you?" He asked.

"Yes and no." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She hurt me, but at the same time she didn't. She hurt me emotionally, but not physically. And I don't even have a right to be upset about it." I said while crying in his arms.

"What did she do to make you up set?" He asked rubbing my back.

"She…." I paused then continued. "She. I…I saw her…." I said trying to speak through the tears.

"She her do what, Tori?" He asked.

"I saw her… In the janitor's closet…" I stopped and cried harder. "I saw her kissing this girl, and it _broke_ my heart. That's why I ran from school, from you. I ran from Jade. I just couldn't deal with it." I said.

"Tori…" He said hugging me tighter. "I'm so sorry Tori. It's going to be okay. Maybe not right now but I know it will be soon."

I slowed down the crying and replied. "I just don't understand why I'm upset. I don't understand why it _hurts_ me. And I don't understand why I'm so jealous of this girl. I don't even know her."

"How did you feel when she was with this other girl? How do you feel when she's with you, and how do you feel when she's hugging you?" He asked me.

"I felt like my heart just broke, I felt my anger build. But when Jade said she was busy, I almost _broke down instantly_. She smirked at her when she said it and I just ran. I feel _complete_ when Jade's with me. And when she hugs me, there's _nothing_ more I could want it life. I feel like _my world is complete_ when I'm in her arms and I _never_ want it to end." I admitted to my best friend. Then it hit me. It hit me hard and I can't believe I never realized it before.

"I…. I think I like Jade…." I said more to myself then him. Andre just nodded.

"I think you have for a long time. I just wanted you to see it instead of me telling you and risk hurting you more." He said.

"I can't believe I never knew before…"

"I'm here for you if you need anything, but I should probably be going. It's almost 10:00. You need your sleep and you have a lot to think about. Call if you need me, okay?" He said.

"I will. Thank you Andre. Thank you for not helping me figure this out for myself. And I'll definitely call if I need anything." I said.

"See you tomorrow Tori." He said. We hugged. When the hug ended he left. When he was gone I went to my room and went up to my bed to get some sleep. I know I'll need it if I have to face Jade and my feelings tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

My Big Secret

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

I woke up this morning trying not to freak out over the fact that I finally realized why no matter what I did, I could never give up on Jade West_._

_I like her, and I have for a while. I think I really fell for her when she gave up the platinum award performance for me. I still remember when she said that she couldn't do that to friend, than she had to ruin the moment, but still. _

I pull myself off my bed and force my eyes open. I really don't want to go to school today maybe I could just stay home. I grab my phone off my dresser and text Andre.

"Hey, not coming today. I'm not feeling to well."

"Tori? Are you really not feeling well or are you just scared to face Jade?" He asked.

"A little bit of both. I'm not ready to see her." I said.

"You can't hide from Jade forever, and I really doubt anything will happen." He said.

"I'll go if you help me avoid her. I saw her with a girl yesterday so I know she'll be looking for me to make sure I keep quiet about it." I said.

"I don't know Tori."

"Please Andre. Please…" I begged.

"Alright, I'll do it. For today, and only today. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." He replied.

"Okay, see you then." I said.

10 minutes later Andre showed up at my house and we went to school. The ride there was comfortable and silent. We got there in 15 minutes or so. I had to talk to Sikowitz about a project so I went to my locker and grabbed my things for my morning classes so I didn't have to go back and risk running into Jade.

_I wouldn't be able to deal with her and my feelings right now. I just couldn't. I know I need to but not this soon. I still have so much to figure out and I know she probably doesn't even feel the same. I still need more time to think about everything and I'm still not ready to talk about everything with her. Though I do really want answers from her. I seriously need to get my thoughts together, then man up and tell her about how I feel. I need to face my fears; I can't run from her tomorrow, just like Andre said. _I slipped out of my thoughts when the bell rang and I had to go to class. Thank goodness I didn't run into Jade this morning.

Jade's POV

I get to school at my usual time and I wait for Vega to show up, I need to talk to her and what better way than right in the morning. I wait and wait but still no Vega.

_Where could she be? Is she staying at home? Dammit I need to make sure Vega understands what was going on yesterday and that she doesn't tell anyone about it. I can't have anyone knowing what I've been doing. It might ruin my reputation. I just need to talk to Vega and soon. _I then hear the bell and head to my classes.

_Hopefully I'll see her at lunch_. I thought to myself.

Tori's POV

In class all I could think about was Jade, and how I wanted to be with her.

_How I wish that girl she was kissing was me. I really like her and I know that. The problem is I know she doesn't like me back but yet she's all I think about, day and night. I really wish that I could call her mine, I would love to kiss her and show her how much she means to me. Just another thing I should add to my wish list; Jade West._

When I leave my class I see a cute guy standing by my locker. I've seen him before, I think its Jeffrey. I walk over and he suddenly perks up.

"Hey Tori." He says.

"Hey Jeff." I smile.

"I wanted to ask you something." He says, then pulls the roses from be hide his back and says "I wanted to know if you'd have lunch with me?"

"Like a date." I ask.

"Yeah…" He paused. "That's if you want; If you don't I totally understand."

_A date wouldn't be so bad I mean, Jeffrey's cute and he's a nice guy. What could go wrong?_ I thought. I saw Jeffrey get a bit nervous then I answered.

"I'd love to have lunch with you." I smile.

"Great, let's go." I grab his arm and we walk outside and grab lunch at Starbucks. When were done we head back to school.

"I had a great time Jeff. Thank you so much." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a great time too." He blushed a bit.

Jade's POV.

I was leaving the bathroom then stopped dead in my tracks. There stood Tori Vega and some guy kissing in the hall way. He seemed way more into her then she was into him_. He better not keep kissing her or he'll be sorry, real sorry. _

Just then he pulled away and said something to Vega then walked to his locker I'm guessing.

_I'm going have a little talk with him later. He won't be seeing Vega any longer, not if I, Jade West have anything to say about it._

The bell rings and Vega walks to her afternoon class and so do I.

~After school~

I walked toward where I saw that guy walking earlier, I was in luck because he was just leaving, I caught him just before he got to the door.

"Hey you, we need to talk. And now!" I screamed and he stops. I walk up to him and smile.

"You're walking on a very tight rope and I don't think you want to piss me off." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I saw you kissing Vega today, and let me tell you. If you ever, ever do that again, I will personally break your face. So you better stay away from her." I say.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." He says.

"Do I look like I'm kidding." I gave him my meanest glare and I watch as he starts to shake. "Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes… Yes. I won't bother Tori again, I won't even see her. I promise, just please don't hurt me Jade." He said.

"If you tell anyone about this, you're gonna be sorry. Now run along." He walked away in a hurry and didn't look back.

Now that Vega won't be wasting time with him, we can finally talk tomorrow. I walked to my car and drove home in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

My Big Secret

Chapter 4

Jade's POV

When I got home at 9:45, I grabbed my grey sweat pants and my black tank top and put them on. I tried to go to sleep, but my brain wouldn't let me. All I could think about was that guy, kissing Vega.

_He better stay away from her, but I wouldn't mind punching him if he doesn't listen. I normally don't let people see my anger but that was more than just anger. Was I? No I couldn't be jealous of that asshole. Why would I be jealous of him? I'm way better then him in every single way, and I know it._

I needed to get away from my thought so I grabbed my darts and started throwing them at the dart board in my room. It helped me get my anger out. I could feel my rage coming back. About 20 minutes later my phone started to ring. "_Who'd be calling me that this time?_" I thought to myself. I look at the phone and smile, I would never tell anyone this, but I love how Cat just does things like this out of the blue.

"Hey Cat." I said, masking my smile.

"Jade. I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"Cat… What is it?" I asked, feeling myself panic a bit.

"I like." She paused. "I think I like Tori."

"You what?!" I almost screamed. She, she likes Vega? What how, why?

"I think I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." I heard hear her smile when she said it, I could feel the same anger from earlier today return.

"If you dare ask you Vega out at the dance tomorrow, I'll tell you what I told the last person who tried to get at her." I said.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" I heard her say.

"What the hell are you talking about Cat? You knew what?" I asked her, actually confused at what she just realized.

"I knew that if I told you I liked Tori you'd get all mad and threaten me like you did with that guy today. I saw you talking to me, and I knew it had to be about Tori."

"You played me?" I asked, not bothering to mask my hurt.

"Jade, you like her, and you know you don't want anyone else having her. Look, it's no big deal. I know she likes you, talk to her." She begged me.

"I just… I need time to think about all this." I said, I can't believe she played me… My best friend..

"Jad-" She said.

"Cat, I need time to think about this. I'll talk to you later. I promise." Then I hung up.

_What the hell just happened? Cat told me that she liked Vega, than she told me that it was all a joke. I got so mad that she liked her, I got so jealous. I threatened my best friend because I was jealous of her… Who the hell does that to somebody?_

I sat there just thinking, letting everything soak into my head.

_I was jealous whenever someone would act more than just a friend toward Vega. I didn't want anyone making her feel better after I put her down, at least that's what I thought before today. This has really changed everything; I'm not a jealous person at all. Why is Vega so different? Why do I care if she's kissing someone else, or if someone else is kissing her or even touching her?_

I started feeling numb as questions kept swirling through my mind; there was so much I didn't know, so much I haven't even thought about till tonight. Memories of everything I did to Tori kept replaying.

_I was mean to her, but yet she still stayed by my side. Ever since that first day she's wanted to be my friend. I'd push her away, but it didn't work at all. It just made everything worse, but Vega wasn't leaving anytime soon and there was nothing I could do about it. I normally don't let anyone touch me, but Vega was different. I feel at home in her arms, but I'd never tell anyone that. I'm not the type of person to go soft, but Vega was just so adorable when she wanted a hug, I couldn't say no. Did I call Vega adorable? I, I did…. Wow….. _

My body started feeling really numb, I couldn't stop my heart from racing faster and faster every time I thought about hugging Vega. My heart suddenly dropped when I realized why I never wanted to be her friend.

_I always wanted to be more than her friend…. I __like__ Tori. _

I letting it sink into my brain then I grab my phone and calls Cat's number. It rings twice and on the third ring she picks up.

"Hey Jade I'm so sorry." She said.

"Cat Its okay." I tell her.

"I played you and I'm sorry." She replied.

"Cat, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but I know why I did, now…" I said in a shy voice.

"Why?" She asked, Cat being Cat, already knowing why. But I told her anyway.

"I realized you were right, I do like Vega." I paused, "I'm so sorry I snapped at so much this week, I just never thought about it until tonight. I like her…" I said.

"Jade, it's fine. I understand. You need to talk to her; maybe you could talk to her during the dance tomorrow." I heard the smile in her voice.

"I'll try." I said.

"Jade." She growled at me.

"Fine, I'll talk to her. But I'm not promising anything. Sleep over?" I ask shyly.

"Of course, be there in 20." She said in her peppy voice.

For some reason I feel like this sleep over is going to be different tonight, I think it's going to be mostly about Tori, but that's actually more than fine with me. Cat is my best friend, so I'd only talk to her about this type of thing. I've known Cat since grade three, and even though we're total opposites, I love that bubbly, peppy, annoying redhead. She's amazing. If anyone ever hurt her, they'd have me to deal with. Nobody messes with my best friend. We made a promise the first day we met, and we've been best friends ever since then.


	5. Chapter 5

My Big Secret

Chapter 5

Tori's POV

Today's the day of the dance, I don't have a date but my plan is to just have fun and hope Jade doesn't kill me. I'm worried about what she'll do to me about what happened a couple days ago but I can't run from her anymore. I got dressed, did my makeup and then I ate my breakfast. I checked my phone and I had 20 minutes to get to school, it would only take me 15 minutes or so to get to school so when I was done eating I got in my car and drove to school.

I got to school and I didn't see Jade, Andre, Cat, Beck, or even Robbie in the hall way. I went to my locker grabbed my things and went to my morning classes.

_Where could they all be?_ I asked myself. _Oh well better get to class, I can't be late._

~At the dance~

Jade's POV

Today was the day I tell Vega how I feel about her, I'm not sure what she'll say but I know I should tell her how I feel.

_Dammit, where is Vega? She's late. She's probably still doing her hair and makeup. Or maybe she's hiding from me. Either way I'm telling her today. _

I walked over to my group of friends and I asked Andre if he'd seen Tori anywhere. He said she should be out any minute. I waited for her to come out of the bathroom, not wanting to scare her if she was avoiding me. I waited about 5 minutes then walked over toward the punch table. I almost dropped the glasses out of my hand when I saw Vega in that pink dress. She looked perfect. Tonight's the night I tell her how I feel. I kept reminding myself of my plan. As I walked toward her I heard the music start and I heard Beck ask her to dance with him. Vega wasn't sure at first but she soon said yes and walked out on the dance floor with Beck. I felt my heart break, not just because Vega said yes, but because Beck, of all people asked her to dance with him.

Tori's POV

Beck asked me to dance and at first I wasn't sure because I wanted to dance with Jade, but then I thought about how likely that was and I said yes. I know I shouldn't have, but I need to get Jade off my mind and maybe even have some fun. I was having a lot of fun dancing with Beck till a slow song came on. He pulled me closer and I felt my heart beat faster and faster. The lyrics hit my mind as I thought about Jade the whole time.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"Tori? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not… I'm in love with Jade and all I'm thinking about is her." I thought to myself but I actually said, "Yup. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because the whole time the songs been on, you've been in another world." He smiled.

"Oh, sorry." I replied.

"I need to talk to you about something anyways." He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's about Jade."

I felt my heart drop when he said he wanted to talk to me about Jade.

_Where they back together? Was he thinking of getting back together with her? Was she still I love with Beck? Did he still love her? Omg, I wish things would just go my way for once. _I thought to myself.

Then I heard him continue, "We're not together anymore." He said.

"Oh yeah, I knew that already." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well this time it was for real and we haven't been together for months now." He said.

"Don't mind me, but why did you guys break up anyways?" I asked.

"She loved me, but she wasn't in love with me anymore. She liked someone else. That was the main reason we broke up." He admitted.

"Did she say who it was?" I found myself hoping it was me.

"No, she didn't have too, I think I already know who she's fallen for." He said.

_I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eyes. I couldn't hold it back anymore knowing Jade likes someone, having to wonder if it was me or someone else really hurt me. _

"Tori." He wiped the tear away, "It's going to be okay, but Jade needs to talk to you." He smiled shyly at me. "Please, talk to her."

I nodded and he let me go. I started walking toward the door to leave when someone called my name. I looked up and looked over to the direction I heard my name, and saw Jade walking closer to me. I couldn't help but admire her.

_She's so beautiful in that teal dress. Her makeup is done perfectly and nobody could outshine her. She's gorgeous. _

I didn't reply and she walked closer, I felt my heart beating faster and faster with every step she took.

Jade's POV

I felt my heart beating faster and faster as I walked closer and closer to the girl standing there frozen in front of me. When I got close enough to her I extended and said "Can I have this dance?" She didn't respond and I added, "Its important Tori." She took my hand and said yes.

"Thank you." I smiled as we found a spot in the gym then started to dance. Tori broke the silence.

"What did you want to talk about, Jade?" She asked.

I looked her in the eyes, "Beck and I broke up a couple months ago."

"I know." She stated.

"And since then I haven't really been myself. I've been hooking up with who whoever I can, whenever I can."

"I know that too. Beck said you two broke up because you had feelings for someone else. Is that true?" She asked.

I swallowed hard and replied, "Yes, it's true. I was trying to push my feelings away and that's why I was hooking up with whoever I could. I didn't want these feelings." I saw tears fall from her eyes and I wiped them for her. That's when she snapped.

"Don't Jade. Just don't."

"Tori why are you so upset?" I asked.

"Why am I so upset? I had to watch you go out with Beck, than I watched you hook up with that girl, and now you're telling me you have feelings for someone else? Can't you see I'm in love with you?"

I felt my heart leap for joy, "Tori. You're the one I have feelings for. None of those other people matter to me. I only want you." Next thing I know were kissing and I couldn't be happier. The kiss soon gets really heated and we leave school and go back to Vega's place.


	6. Chapter 6

My Big Secret

Chapter 6

Tori's POV

When Jade and I walked through the door of my house, I lead her to the couch with a seductive smirk. She followed me and as soon as we sat down, my lips were back on hers. We made out for about 10 minutes. I broke the kiss when my stomach started to growl and because we both needed air. I blushed and looked up at her, "I think you should eat Vega." Jade smirked at me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." She replied.

"Okay, well I think you should go upstairs and borrow something of mine to wear, so that you're more comfortable. You wouldn't want to wear your dress all night. And I'll make us some tacos."

Jade gave me this stare. And I instantly knew what she was thinking. "Yes, I have black."

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple minutes." She responded then walked up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed everything for the tacos and they were just about done when Jade came back down wearing my clothes. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Do you like what you see Vega?" Jade smirked at me.

"Yeah, you look better in my clothes then I do." I replied.

She blushed, "Thanks."

She walked over to the table and we ate our tacos together, we had light conversations. When we were all done with the tacos jade came up beside me.

"Need any help with that?" She asked sweetly.

"No, I got it thank you though. Why don't you go sit on the couch?"

When I finished the dishes I walked over toward Jade, "I'm going to go change my clothes and I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Okay." She replied.

About 5 minutes later I came down stairs and sat beside Jade on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" She asked.

"Let's watch the scissoring." I said grabbing the movie from my dad's horror movie collection.

"Vega, are you sure you want to watch that?" She asked.

"Well I haven't actually ever seen it, so wouldn't I?" I smiled.

"Okay, if you say so…" She replied.

I put the movie into the DVD player and then sat back down on the couch next to Jade.

_She seemed way too excited for my own good, but her smile was different this time. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was that made it different, but I could just tell. She's so beautiful when she's focusing on something. _

About 20 minutes into the movie I was terrified and I didn't want to look at the screen anymore.

_Now I know why Jade asked If I really wanted to watch this…. I should just pretend that I'm not scared. I can't let Jade think I'm scared of a movie. Even if I might have nightmares after watching this movie, though Jade seems to be enjoying it. I couldn't ruin it for her. _

I looked up at the screen and I screamed at the girl being killed with the scissors.

Jade's POV 

I looked over at Tori to see if she was doing okay with the movie, and just then she screamed at the girl being stabbed in the neck with the scissors. I felt bad for her when she hid her face in the couch.

"Tori are you okay." I asked rubbing her back.

"Uh-huh. Never better, thanks Jade." I could see right through her, she totally lied, and I knew she was scared.

"Tori…" I whispered. She looked up at me. "I know you're scared. And it's totally okay to be scared."

She hugged me. "Okay, fine. I'm scared of the movie."

I looked down at her and pulled away so I could look into her eyes.

"It's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared."

She let go of me and went too sit back down on the couch beside me, but I missed her warmth so I tapped my lap.

"Come here." I said.

She smiled and sat on my lap. She crossed her legs and I put my arms around her stomach and we continued to watch the rest of the movie in that same position. I noticed that after Tori had sat on my lap, she became very relaxed and she hadn't been scared since. I blocked the movie and got lost in my thoughts.

_I felt so comfortable with her and I know she feels the same way. There's just something about Vega that makes me feel like I'm complete. When she's not around I feel like something's missing. I used to tease her a lot because I was with Beck, and I knew I was starting to like her so I thought putting her down would help push all the feelings away. It didn't help when she kept trying to be my friend. I feel like it's all worth it now but I'm not sure if Tori wants a relationship with me, at least not yet. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I really want to kiss her right now, she's so cute._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tori put her hand on my thigh and started to rub it. She then leaned the back of her head on my right shoulder.

_This girl is going to be the death of me. Why is she so adorable?_

"Want to watch another movie?" I asked.

Tori checked her phone and then looked back at me. "It's almost 12:30. I think we should go to sleep. We could watch another movie tomorrow. That's if you want to stay over."

"I'd love to. Be sides, I wouldn't want little miss sally peaches to be alone after watching that scary movie." I teased her. Tori playfully hit my arm.

"I'd be fine without you here tonight."

"Is that so?" I said. Tori nodded.

I got up off of the couch, pushing Tori off me and walked toward the door.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Vega." I winked and went for the door handle.

I heard footsteps and I felt a hand on my wrist. "Wait, Jade."

_I felt her turn me around and I didn't fight her. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I can't help but hope she tells me to stay with her tonight. _

She smiled at me and continued, "I'd be fine with you tonight, but I don't want you to go. Please don't go. I really want you to stay. "

"Prove it." I smirked at her.

And as soon as I said it, I felt her lips on mine. When we stopped kissing, I started humming in approval letting Vega know I'd stay with her. Tori took me up stairs to her room. When we got into the room I looked over at Tori.

"Hey um Tori?" I began.

Tori walked over toward me. "Yeah, what's up?" She smiled at me.

"I didn't bring any pajama's so could I-"

"Did you want to sleep in your bra and underwear?"

I blushed then nodded. Tori kissed me then answered. "Only if you don't mind me doing the same", she winked at me, and I just smiled.

When Tori and I got in bed, Tori cuddled up to me and she put her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and she blushed. I tried to stop my hand from wondering Tori's body, but it became harder when I felt her bare skin touch mine. I knew it wasn't good for our relationship if something happened the night we admitted our feelings. And I didn't want to do anything to ruin this night. She snuggled closer to me and I let my arms slide around her waist. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep till I heard Tori call my name.

"Jade." She whispered.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Please don't leave." She said.

"I won't." I whispered.

I could feel her smile against my skin, "Tonight has been perfect, thank you, I had a great time."

"Me too." I smiled.

"I have a new favourite spot." She smirked at me.

"And where's that Vega?"

"Your lap." I looked down at her and I saw that her smirk had turned into a blush.

"Glad you enjoyed it. You're allowed to sit there any time you want." This time I smirked.

"Thanks."

"I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow. Though we should try to get some sleep before school tomorrow, I how you get when you don't get your 20 hours of sleep."

Tori hit my arm playfully. "That's you Jade."

"That's me without my coffee and you better not forget it."

"Good night Jadelyn." She smirked.

"Good night Victoria." I smiled back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

My Big Secret

Chapter 7

Jade's POV

I wake up this morning at 6:30 to the sound of One More Night by Maroon 5. It could only be one person. I wait till the music stops, but then it goes off again and I answer it so it doesn't wake Tori up. I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom and I answered the phone.

"Hi."

"Hey Jade."

"Cat, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah." She paused. "I was wondering where you were, I texted you but you never answered and I was getting worried."

"Oh, sorry Kitty Cat, I was… Busy yesterday, and I went to bed past midnight."

"Busy? Doing what?" She paused as an idea popped into her head. "Who were you with?"

"You can't tell anyone, okay."

"I would never Jadey." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I was with Vega, while I still am." I smiled to myself remembering how perfect last night was. I heard Cat squeal through the phone, _she always wanted us to get together. _

"Cat, we're not together. After Vega and I left the dance, we just watched the scissoring and when she got scared I told her to sit on my lap. We kissed, we laughed, we ate, and I stayed over. Nothing happened."

"Not yet you're not." I blushed because she was so sure we were going to get together. I mean, I hope we do, but I'm not making the first move just yet.

"Look, Kitty Cat. I like her a lot and last night was great. Though there's a problem."

"Jade, are you worried about your mom not approving?"

"No, well I'm sort of worried about that. I'm her only child and I'm scared she won't think of me the same. I know she'll still love me, but I would be so crushed if our relationship changed because of it."

"I understand, what's the reason thing you're worried about if you two become a couple?"

"Nothing, I'm not worried about anything else." I lied. And Cat knew it; she was my best friend after all.

"Jade, I know you're lying to me. Just tell me." She pleaded.

"No!" I scream yelled. I instantly felt bad for yelling at Cat.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. I just haven't had my coffee and I'm really on edge because Vega's in the other room. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do, but will you tell me, right?"

"I'm worried that if we become a couple that she'll get close. And we people get close everything changes. She'll start asking questions, she'll get close, and when she gets close she'll realize how messed up I am and leave. I don't want anyone getting close again. That's why I pushed and pushed her. But last night was different. I was comfortable. I just don't want to be heartbroken. I never want to feel the way I felt when Beck and I broke up. I was my fault because I liked Vega, but it still hurt losing him."

"Jadey, I know Tori. She would never hurt you. At least she wouldn't hurt you on purpose and you know that. We both know that."

"Thanks Cat. I have to go and wake Vega up, I'm treating her to an earlier morning breakfast. I'll see you at school."

"Kk. Baiiiii."

"Bye Kitty Cat." I hung up and walked into Vega's room. I put my phone on the stand on the left of the bed. I liked the left side better than the right and I think Vega likes the right side so we're good. I grabbed my dress from last night and put it on. I then sat on the bed and thought about how to wake Vega up. I smile as I come up with the perfect idea. I lean over and kiss her on the lips but to my surprise, she starts kissing back after a couple seconds. When we break apart for air, she smiled and sits up.

"Good morning." I say smirking.

"It most defiantly is." She says matching my smirk, as she leans over to kiss me again.

"Mhmm." I reply as the short kiss ends.

"Why are you wearing your dress again?" Vega replies looking kind of confused and slightly saddened.

I looked her in the eyes and I replied "I'm going to go home." I saw her become sadder at me having to leave, than I continued "I'm going to go home and change my clothes." I pause and peck her lips, "I'll come back don't worry." I smile.

"Okay, see you soon." She smiles back.

I stand up and walk toward her bedroom door, than I turn around, "You should probably get dressed as well."

Vega looked confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm taking you to breakfast, and I woke you up earlier so you could get ready. Be sides, if we get there earlier we have more time to just eat and talk together. So if you want to have breakfast with me, you better have your ass ready by the time I get back." I smirked at her.

"Sometimes you're such a bitch." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her, I pulled back and replied, "You know you like it, so don't even go there. See you in a few."

"Okay, should I text you when I'm ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think that'd be good. Just don't take too long."

"I will, I'd never want to keep you waiting. I'll text you later." She smiled.

"Bye Vega."

"Bye Jade."

I opened the door and went down the stairs, I didn't bother look to see if anyone was awake because as yesterday showed, no one be sides Vega was home. Witch was good for us. I walked up to the front door and walked to my car. When I got there I unlocked the car and drove to my house to get changed, take a shower and reapply my makeup. I know it's bad to sleep with makeup on but I was wear light makeup yesterday so I didn't worry too much about taking it off before I went to sleep. Either did Vega. It took me about 10 to 15 minutes to get home. When I got home I didn't see my mom's car there. I got out of the car and unlocked the door. I walked into the house and walked straight into the kitchen. I saw a note on the marble counter. It was from my mom.

"_Dear Jadelyn, _

_As you can see I'm not home this morning. My boss called me and asked if I could come in early today. I would have made you breakfast before I left this morning but I didn't know when you'd be back. I'll be back after school. I'll take you to get your highlights redone today. Tell me whenever you're ready; if you want to get new ones just let me know before lunch so I can book your favourite hair dresser. Have a great day at school. See you tonight sweetie. _

_-Mom."_

After I read the note and I smiled to myself. I loved how my mom knew I wanted to redo my highlights without me even having to ask. My mom always told me that I should wait a certain period of time before doing them over again so I don't ruin my hair. I put the note down and went to my room to get ready for m breakfast with Vega, and to grab my things for school.


	8. Sorry

Hey guys, I'm not going to be writing My Big Secret much anymore, I have another account and I'm busy writing two other stories. You can look at my other account; Jori Shipper 3.

Sorry about this guys.


End file.
